


You're all mine this time.

by Rose_blue077



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, F/M, Multi, Pansexual Character, Protective Hope Mikaelson, Top Penelope Park, Women In Power
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_blue077/pseuds/Rose_blue077
Summary: Post S3x01 when Josie leaves to visit Caroline in BELGIUM where she MEETS PENELOPE PARK and they spend some time together, and who knows maybe she'll decide to come back to the Salvatore school? There will be a love square that we deserved between Josie, Penelope, Hope, and someone else.PLEASE DO LEAVE COMMENTS/KUDOS IT REALLY MOTIVATES ME TO CONTINUE WRITING THANKS🖤Ps follow me on twitter for updates @bifrost07 :PYes this fic will have include posie and hosie so just read it please thanks. Also this is my first fic on legacies tell me what you think about it! :)
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Milton "MG" Greasley & Lizzie Saltzman, Penelope Park & Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	You're all mine this time.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i know a lot of us were left heart broken after the Posie goodbye but hopefully this will give you all a satisfaction :)  
> Ill try update weekly but it will probably end up being an update once in two weeks ill try my best though!

The scenery of Belgium was quiet like something Josie had never seen. No matter how many family vacations Josie had gone on Belgium was special, it was comforting in some way for Josie and it now held a special place in her heart. There was just something different about it; the people were much nicer, the rocky floor just looked more interesting than sold cement back in Mystic Falls and most off all she enjoyed the fact that no one knew her. There was not a single soul to call her out as “Josette Saltzman the Gemini coven’s witch”, other than her mum who she’s been staying with for the past few days.  
The days went by as usual, breakfast in the morning, mum and daughter time during the day, movies at night and at last sleep. However, today was different Instead of waking at her normal time Josie woke up two hours prior to her getting up. When Josie left the house that her mother had bought her way into from compelling the owner to sell it to her it was for once silence. Caroline was fast asleep tucked away in her expensive silk sheets, and looked at peace from the stress she faces every day for finding a solution to the merge.  
At first Josie had no idea what to do with the spare time she now had due to her having no one she knew in this country. After a little think she first headed to the nearby coffee shop and had a croissant with a sweet latte, and then she found herself in different super markets trying every free sample she could get a hold of. It’s true what they say she thought to herself, time does fly by fast when you’re having fun Josie looked at her phone and saw she had thirty minutes before her mum normally wakes up. She thought that as her mum has been so welcoming and kind to her in helping with her mental health that she ought to buy her mum a well-deserved gift.  
Once Josie looked through her wallet she realised that she hadn’t planned on coming out and bringing more money, so she had spent most of her money at the coffee shop and didn’t have enough to buy what she wanted to get for her mother. Josie’s quick-thinking mind quickly found an alternative to what she should get her mum instead, flowers. It may not be much but she knew how much her dear mother loved the comfort of the flowers scent surrounding the house with peace. Josie jogged her way to the nearest flower shop as time was running out and smelled around for the strongest scented flower.  
Finally, when Josie had found the perfect flower she looked up to head her way to the cashier to pay and quickly get home before her mum awakes. Though, when she looked up there she saw her. Penelope Park Infront of her bare eyes at a flower shop and a few steps away from herself. It looked as if Penelope hadn’t notice Josie yet and that’s the way Josie wanted to keep it. A few moments had passed after Josie realised she had been yet again wasting time admiring a girl who probably doesn’t even remember her. later a girl arose from exiting the shop and held Penelope’s hand in hers and they both smiled at each other before Penelope pulled the young beauty into a kiss.  
The girl Penelope had broken the kiss from was a brunette much like herself though, she had the palest blue ocean eyes filled with the joy she once thought she had. The girl had faint freckles appearing on the top of her cheekbones as the weather changes drastically in Belgium, and for once the sun was out shining bright landing perfectly onto the brunette’s hair making it shine a light golden brown.  
Josie thought that if she was to make her way to the inside of the shop to pay for the flowers in her hand she would have to inevitably face Penelope and her likely new girlfriend. She couldn’t face that just yet and decided to quickly turn around and CABUMP! Josie bumps right into Penelope; she thinks to herself that she may have not realised Penelope wasn’t in the same place she was when she noticed her first. “God I’m sorry I-“ Penelope stared at her with her mouth gaped. “Jojo? What are you doing here?” Josie’s mind started creating too many thoughts that she herself couldn’t process, but before she could calm down breathe and think that this is probably just all her imagination Penelope breaks the thoughts of her wild mind saying... Thanks for reading! Leave kudos and comments, should I continue this?


End file.
